


Unspoken

by HasteinAurelius



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, POV First Person, POV Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasteinAurelius/pseuds/HasteinAurelius
Summary: "I don't know why Tseng even bothers trying. We both know Aeris'll choose me in the end."
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Reno, Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Elena & Reno & Rude & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on my FF.net account way back in 2005. A friend from that site who posted under the penname Noroi kindly betaed this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Please don't sue me, Square.

This time I spot her before she spots me. Wearing her favorite pink dress, she's kneeling in the center of the abandoned slum church. As usual, she's working on her flowers, and she's got her back to me this time. Heh, I thought she was more cautious than this. A smirk rises to my face as I creep silently towards her. I've been here often enough that I know where all the squeaky floorboards are. She's making it too easy. "Gotcha!" I shout triumphantly as I wrap my arms around her and lift her into the air.

She makes a cute little shocked noise, almost a squeak, before she recognizes me. "Reno!" she gasps.

"Hey, babe."

"You almost made me break one of my flowers," she complains.

"Sorry, but I'm here on a mission. I'm here to capture the last of the Ancients... and take her to a play." I then produce two tickets to 'Loveless' from my left sleeve with a little flourish. Just a little slight of hand, but it always seems to go over well with the ladies. Not surprisingly, I get a smile and a giggle out of her. I dunno if it's for the trick or the corny line, but either way it's worth it to hear her laugh.

"Oh, I like that one."

"What, you've already seen it?"

"Uh-huh. Tseng took me to it last week," she informs me cheerily.

Damn. A point to you, boss. Well, nothing I can't deal with. "We could always see another if you want," I smoothly offer without missing a beat or showing any jealousy. Professional respect aside, I don't know why Tseng even bothers trying. He may've taught me everything I know about being a Turk, but he's not half as smooth with ladies as I am. We both know Aeris'll choose me in the end. I dunno why he's being so optimistic, that's not really his style. No, I know why. Kinda makes for an awkward situation, the both of us being in love with the same woman...

"That's alright, I'd like to see it again. Could you put me down so I can go clean up?"

"Sure." There she goes, headed over to the church's bathroom to wash the dirt from her hands. While she does that, I take a moment to review my plan to slip her past upper-plate security. It won't be the first time I brought her up there, but there's still a risk. If the company finds out I'm doing this instead of bringing her to Hojo's lab, well, let's just say I'd be lucky if my job was all I lost. Never thought I'd take a risk like this for a girl, but there's something about her. Words aren't good enough to describe what I feel around her, but I'd do almost anything to keep it from ending. Ah, looks like she's ready to go.

* * *

"You know, she's just using you two," Rude announces as I step into the Turks lounge. Just like him to get straight to the point instead of wasting words.

"Hey, I already told you, you can't play a player."

"So you're playing her?"

"Hell no! You think I'd take a risk like this just for a little tail?"

"So you have feelings for her?"

"Well... don't go telling anyone, but yeah." I wouldn't tell this to anyone else, but I know I can trust Rude. It's not the first secret of mine I've given him, and he's never let any slip.

"Tell her yet?" he asks me. Damn, this guy can be relentless when he thinks there's something worth talking about.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"None'a your damned business."

"Hey, you wouldn't leave me alone until I admitted having a crush on that bartender. I'm just returning the favor."

"Yeah, I remember her. You never would talk to her, except to order drinks. What was her name, Tina?"

"Tifa," he corrects me.

"Heh, you've still got a thing for her, don't you?" He wouldn't be so quick to correct me on her name if he didn't. "Why don't you go talk to her, ask for her number?"

"That's my problem. Why don't you tell Aeris how you feel?"

"Same problem, I'd bet." It's hard for either of us to admit it sober, but the problem's courage. I haven't had this problem since High School, back when I was still trying to figure out how to talk to girls, but every time I try to tell her how I feel, my knees go weak, my stomach starts jumping around, and the words, they just won't come out.

"Possibly," he agrees. "Want to cut out early and get a drink?"

* * *

The president must be getting impatient or something, because I have some Shinra MPs assigned to me for 'Ancient duty' today. Not that big of a problem, I'll just have to arrange it so I can blame the dumb grunts for letting her escape, then I'll have some privacy next time out.

It's a good thing I like to surprise her, if she knew I'd planned to take her to a park outside the city she'd be disappointed. And I hate to see her disappointed. Maybe I'll have time to do that after I get off work. I bet it's been a while since she's seen a sunset. Hell, it's been a while since I've seen one.

Strange, I wasn't expecting to see a guy in a Soldier uniform in here. Was the mission double-booked? No, his body language's all wrong for that. Bet he doesn't know who she is. This'll complicate things. Odd, he's acting like he's protecting her. He's rambling on about knowing me for some reason when the grunts come in behind me, and now he's ranting about spies. Hmm, stranger and stranger.

Whoever this guy is, he's obviously not here on company orders. That's obvious enough for even the grunts to figure out, they want to know what to do about him. "I haven't decided yet," I tell them. He looks familiar for some reason, but I can't place him.

Aeris decides for me, yelling, "Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" before leading the guy into the back room. I can tell by his eyes that he's been injected with Mako, and he moves like he's been through Soldier training. Heh, this could get interesting...

By time we enter the back room, Aeris and the renegade Soldier're up on the next floor. Of course, the grunts are looking around like dumbasses. "There they are, over there!" I announce, pointing up as they start to run. Guess it's time for my token effort. "The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!"

Holy shit, they actually hit her. Good thing I made the grunts pack riot control carbines with rubber bullets. Looks like she landed alright. I knew teaching her how to take a fall right'd pay off some day. "Think we killed 'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!" Hmm, maybe a bit too dramatic, but it's probably best to lay it on thick, so the grunts all mention how loyal to the mission I am when they report back. Dumbasses.

"Well, go fetch her," I order the grunts, sending them down to her. Now she's calling for his help. Cloud, I'll have to remember that name, give the personnel database a visit later. Hmmph, showoff's trying to drop barrels on them. Actually hit one, too. Dumbass grunt should've been paying attention. The others don't do much better. It might not be my weapon of choice, but I've shown Aeris a few tricks for that staff of hers and she's putting them to good use. "You did good, babe," I tell her with a grin when she climbs back up to my level.

"Thanks, but why'd you bring company?"

"The higher-ups don't think I'm getting enough results, figured I needed help. Probably won't happen again after I report the grunts got in the way. So, who's the guy?"

"Cloud? I just met him," she tells me before giggling. "He fell through the roof a couple minutes before you got here."

"Heh, hell of an entrance. Must be kinda clumsy, with aim like that."

"You'd do better?"

"Throwing barrels at people isn't really my style. Nah, I'd've hit them coming through the door."

"I need to get going, before Cloud comes down to check on me."

I feel a sharp pang at the thought of her with that guy, but I try not to show it. Gotta show her my confident side, let her know I'm sure that guy's nothing and she'll come back to me. I want to tell her to ditch him and stay with me, though. "See you around, Aeris," I tell her instead. What's that saying, something about letting someone go if you love them?

"I'll see you later," she replies, then gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. I call in a medical team for the grunts as I walk back out to the car. It's strange, I haven't had trouble talking to women for years. Hell, I even walked into a strip club once and talked a couple dancers into buying me drinks, just because Rude bet me two months pay that I couldn't. But here I am now, in love with her, and I can't tell her. Damn, I need a drink...

* * *

Hmm, Soldier records don't show anyone named Cloud. Sitting in my office later in the afternoon, I try a different tact and type in a query for mugshots of all Soldiers with blonde hair and blue eyes. Still no luck.

On a whim, I search the full employee database for guys named Cloud and start browsing through the few who pop up. Jackpot. Huh, now this is strange. His records say he washed out of Soldier training, never got higher than an MP, and never had any Mako enhancement. Even odder, it also says he was killed in action during the Nibleheim incident. Maybe he was on a Soldier black-ops team? Mosta those guys're listed as dead in the official records, but if that's the case I oughta have a high enough clearance to see his real file. Wait a second, I think I remember him now.

I pull up the report for a mission from not too long ago that was failed due to grunts interfering against their orders. Yeah, there he is, one of Hojo's escaped lab rats we were chasing. Written off as useless because Hojo needed both alive to continue his experiment. Bizarre. Let's see what Tseng makes of this. Leaning to the side, I pound my fist against the wall and shout, "Hey, Tseng! Come here, you gotta see this!"

A moment later, my boss's annoyed-sounding voice drifts through the wall from his office next door. "Reno, how many times do I have to tell you, just because our office walls are thin enough to shout through, does not mean you should do so."

I smirk before shouting back, "But boss, you're doing it!"

"Damnit, Reno! If you want to talk to me, either use your phone or walk over here!"

Heh, I got him pissed, now. "But I found something odd on Ancient duty!" That oughta get him curious enough.

* * *

"Hey, boss, what's up?" I greet Tseng as I walk into the lounge that's the center of the Turk office suite the next morning. He's usually hard to read, but he looks absolutely pissed right now.

"We have a mission."

"Where we headed?"

"I shall be retrieving the Ancient. You hav-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupt, shocked. Today's not his turn on Ancient duty, and he wouldn't phrase it like that, unless...

"It's over," he tells me. For a split-second, a look of intense sorrow flashes across his face.

I feel a sinking sensation, like the floor's just dropped out from under me. "What, Why?" I ask as a hollow feeling washes through me. "No, doesn't matter..." If there's nothing Tseng can do about it, then it really is over. Damn it all. Rage rises up within me, so cold that it burns as it fills the void caused by this revelation. I desperately want to smash something right now, preferably something big and expensive.

"Here are your mission details. Get to work," he orders me while handing me a file. Huh, looks like I get a mission appropriate to my mood. I get to smash a whole sector...

* * *

My rage still burns strong as I limp back from the terrorists on the plate support. Damn them, if they hadn't pushed the company by blowing up those reactors, the search for Aeris probably wouldn't have been intensified. I usually don't enjoy killing, it's just a part of my job, like writing memos. But the thought of these pieces of shit being buried under the plate brings a smirk to my face as I grab the zipline and slide down to the landing platform below, where Tseng's chopper waits.

My wounded leg gives me a bit of trouble climbing into the chopper, but I manage. And there she is, giving me a look like she's disappointed. All it takes is that one glance and my rage is gone, replaced by shame. I look away from her and slump into a seat. Rude asks, "Hey, you alright back there?"

"I'll live," I reply. But do I really deserve to, just sitting like this while a few feet away the woman I love is being taken to the place she fears most? Sure, I don't have much chance of success, especially wounded, but people're supposed to take chances for love, not act like a coward like I'm doing. Pathetic.

My mind wanders this damnable track for some time before a loud explosion followed by a rumbling draws me back to reality. There it goes. An eighth of the world's largest city, destroyed just because I didn't have the guts to take off, grab the girl, and run instead of taking out my anger and frustration on half a million somewhat innocent people.

I feel her hand on my shoulder and I draw away as far as my seat allows me. She hates me now, I'm sure of it. Her fingers are on my chin now, pulling me to face her. Probably wants to hit me. After betraying my love like I've done, I at least owe her the small satisfaction of a free shot. So, I let her turn me and find myself looking into two of the saddest looking eyes I've ever seen. I can only meet her gaze for an instant before I turn mine downward. I can't stand to see her like this, and I could've saved her from it. "Hey," she whispers. "Reno, I forgive you."

Shocked, my gaze rises back up as my jaw drops. She's actually smiling at me. "It'll be alright," she whispers, then leans over and kisses me. Just a light little kiss, but damn. The chopper lands before I manage to collect my wits enough for any coherent reply, and we all step onto the landing pad attached to our office suite.

"Rude, escort her to the lab," Tseng orders. She pauses for a moment while walking past the boss, then gives him a quick kiss before following Rude into the building. Tseng stands frozen for several moments before walking quickly into the building, followed by yours truly. I've never seen the boss flop onto a piece of furniture before, but that's exactly what he does when he reaches the battered leather couch in our lounge. "She... forgave me..." he whispers, almost too low for me to hear as he sits slumped on the couch.

He's obviously having second thoughts over what he's done, and I could easily twist the knife right now. Instead, I place a hand on his shoulder and say, "Yeah... me too..." Then I pull out the chromed flask I carry in my jacket and take a swig of the strong gin it contains before passing it to Tseng. She was a real angel living among the trash of the slums, and we went and condemned her to a living hell. Hmph, what a display of love... Guess this makes us both cowards...

Tseng takes a swig and grimaces before saying, "Thanks, Reno. Now, quit bleeding all over my carpet and get down to the infirmary."

"Sure, boss." He obviously wants to be alone. Can't blame him, I'm gonna want the same after I get patched up. I leave the flask with him. He needs it and there's plenty more where it came from, back at my apartment.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it is, or even what day. I've been sitting on my couch for some time now, staring at nothing in particular and trying not to think too much. Suddenly, the security alarm goes off. Odd, that one only goes off when there's a security breach. Last time it went off, Avalanche was trying to break Aeris out, but failed. Curiosity overwhelms lethargy, and I reach over and flick on the monitor for my PC and pull up the security feeds to see what it is this time.

Looks like someone's tearing the place up. He appears on a monitor for a second, slicing up a group of MPs. Sephiroth. What's with all these officially dead guys turning up lately? I notice that his path was close to the cells holding Avalanche, just two floors from my apartment. I smile for the first time in over a day as a plan starts to form.


	2. Chapter 2

I've deactivated the security cameras, so the guard's the only one who sees my approach. I'm still limping from my wounds, but I'll manage. The painkillers the company docs gave me keep the pain distant enough that I can focus on my goal. "Sir, what's going on?" the guard asks me.

"It's classified, chump. I'm here to move the prisoners, can't have them here with all this shit goin' on."

"But sir, without notification, I can't-"

"Why the hell you think I'm here, shithead? You're notified now, alright?"

"Sorry, sir, I'm going to have to call it in."

"Hey, do you know who I am? I say you move them, you move them!" I'm almost in arms reach now.

"Sorry, sir. I'll lose my job if I don't follow procedure." As he turns to the phone on the wall, I wrap my gloved hand over his mouth and clap the other onto the back of his helmet before twisting. Sorry, guy, I can't leave any evidence I've been here. Taking his keycard, I walk down the hallway, unlocking the cells. I beat on the first door as I walk past it again and head around the corner, where I hide behind a desk and wait. After a few short minutes that feel like an eternity, the members of Avalanche run past my hiding place along with Aeris. Well, I've done all I can. Hopefully, all the chaos caused by Sephiroth's reappearance and my messing with the security systems'll give them a chance to get Aeris out of here...

* * *

And I thought the trip to Costa'd be boring. Good timing, too, hearing that rumor about intruders on the ship right about when teasing the rookie started getting boring. It doesn't take me long to find one of them. Lucky for him, I recognize the big black guy in a sailor suit as a member of Avalanche. That means she's probably here, so my priorities for this little cruise just changed drastically. Guess I won't be tossing any stowaways overboard today...

* * *

It takes some time to find her, but I inevitably do. Even with most of her face covered by an MP's mask, I still recognize her. Plus she has a distinctive way of walking. I catch her eye as I approach and wink before walking past her and turning at the next hallway. I grin as I hear her footsteps following me. Walking all dainty, even in combat boots. Ducking behind the bulkhead, I wait for her to walk past me before reaching out and pulling her into the empty room that was behind me. Kicking the door shut, I smile down at the disguised brunette in my arms. "Hello, Reno," she greets me with a giggle. Hmm, guess she saw that coming. "What, you miss me or something?"

I grin. "Babe, it just hasn't been as much fun without you around." True, but not the whole truth. I wonder what she'd say if I told her I'd been thinking of her nearly every waking moment? As if I could say something like that...

"What, I'm just an amusement to you?" she asks, with a look in her eyes that tells me she's just teasing.

"Well, I wouldn't want my favorite amusement to get hurt," I joke right back. "Seriously, I'm glad you got out alright." And I'm glad we'll be on this boat for several more days. I'll have to make the most of the time we'll have together...

* * *

The guards fail to spot me as I slip into the stables at the Gold Saucer. Once inside, I remove an injector from my jacket and begin injecting all but one of the chocobos slated for the next race with a mild sedative, just enough of a dose to throw them off and guarantee victory. I've used this trick in the past when I've needed a bit more spending money, but now I have a more important reason. I don't really like the idea of helping Spike, but it's the most efficient way to  
quickly get Aeris out of the desert prison without taking overt action.

* * *

From my observation post, I can see Spike, the lab rat, and Rude's favorite bartender follow Bugenhagen into the caves behind Cosmo. The rest of Avalanche split up to take in the sights. Unable to pass up the opportunity, I leave my hiding spot, disguised as a local. "Hello Reno," Aeris calls out as I walk up behind her at the Cosmo Candle. She doesn't sound right. Her voice sounds dull, almost lifeless, and she has a worried look on her face as she sits with both hands pressed over her stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as I sit beside her.

"I can hear the Planet clearly here, more clearly than anywhere else I've ever been. I know what I have to do now and... I'm scared."

I've never seen her look this worried before, not even when we were flying her to Hojo's lab. Whatever she saw must've been a real doozy. I lean a bit closer and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close. "There anything I can do to help?"

"Aside from what you're already doing, no."

I can't stay out in the open like this for long, no telling when her teammates'll come back. So I slip a hand under her legs and carry her the short distance to the Shinra safehouse I was using to watch Avalanche. "Hey, I bet if you told me what you're gonna do, I'll think of a way to help you."

"Sorry, but all I can tell you is that I'll stop Sephiroth in a way that only a Cetra can," she says as I kick the door shut behind us.

"What, you're going to fight him? Hey, I can help with that," I assure her as I sit on the couch.

"No, I'm not going to fight him, and there really isn't anything else you can do to help." It's a shame to hear that, but I do the little I can anyway, holding her tight until she has to rejoin her team. I still can't bring myself to say what I feel, but they say actions speak louder anyways. She's always been unusually perceptive, and she doesn't seem surprised when I steal a quick kiss as she leaves.

* * *

This's definitely been one of my more interesting vacations, even if we're only off for the weekend. I'm gonna have to find Tseng when we get back, see if I can talk him into an extra half-day of vacation time to make up for all the time we spent chasing around Corneo while off the clock. As Rude and I step out of the bar, we find a nice surprise, both of our crushes, out for a walk. "Hey, ladies," I call out with a grin.

"HI Reno!" Aeris calls out with a smile.

She may be happy to see me, but her friend with the big jugs definitely isn't. She takes up a fighting stance and demands, "What do you want?" Gives me the glare of doom, too. I keep grinning in spite of her glare, I think it's starting to piss her off.

"Hey, easy, there." I say, hands held up in a peaceful gesture. "I'm still on vacation, remember? Besides, just 'cause we're on different sides, doesn't mean we've gotta hate each other. Right, Aeris?" I ask, holding my arms out towards her.

My heart catches in my throat for a moment as I wonder if she'll deny me in front of her friend. Relief washes through me when she says, "Makes sense to me," and steps into my waiting arms. I also take some satisfaction in the shocked look on her friend's face, her jaw and her guard dropping at the sight of her friend and enemy standing before her with their arms around each other. Heheh, that gives me an idea...

"Hey, Rude, I just got an idea," I announce. As he turns to hear my idea, I swipe his shades and hand them to Aeris. He opens his mouth to complain, but before he can say anything I deliver a quick kick right below his knee and shove him hard in Lockheart's direction. Off-balance from my kick, he collides with her and they both automatically grab one another to recover their balance. "Ha, I thought so! You two look good together," I announce.

"Yeah, you two'd make a cute couple," Aeris agrees. Heh, they're both blushing pretty good now. Fun. Guess they're so embarrassed, they forgot to let go of each other after regaining their balance. Aeris reaches over before either has a chance to recover and perches Rude's shades on top of her friend's head.

"Heh, nice touch. Well, you two have fun, we're gonna go for a little walk now," I say before turning and walking Aeris in the direction of the Da Chao.

"That was fun," Aeris says with a laugh as we begin to make our way up the path between the large carvings in the mountainside. "So, what're you going to do when your vacation's over?"

"Hey, now, you know I keep my work and personal life separate. That'd be like me asking how you plan to get around not having the keystone."

"Sorry. I was just wondering if we'll have to make a quick exit in the morning."

"Don't worry, I won't be officially back on the job until I report back to headquarters. So I'm not gonna go attacking your friends in their sleep or anything like that."

"Good, one less thing to worry about."

"You still worried about what you saw in Cosmo?"

"Yeah, it's a big responsibility."

"You gonna tell me what you saw yet?"

"Nope," she replies with a little smirk.

"What, don't you trust me?"

She looks serious now. "I trust you. But I know you'll end up getting hurt if I tell you. Could we talk about something else?"

Not much left to talk about. "Stars look nice tonight," I offer.

"Yeah," she agrees. I'm not sure how long we stand on Da Chao's summit, arms around one another as we watch the stars, before she decides she needs to get some sleep. Time's not important right now. Instead, I lose myself in the moment and enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

Well, that was an easy mission. Disabling the Gold Saucer's ropeway to keep Avalanche from leaving so Tseng gets a chance to snatch their recently acquired keystone was child's play. And now, I'm off duty until the staff gets it fixed. And I made it very clear to the mechanics that they won't get it fixed before morning unless they want to go base-jumping off the Saucer without a parachute. So, I've some time to kill.

I take up a position hidden behind one of the fake gravestones in front of the hotel and use a compact laser microphone to eavesdrop on Avalanche's meeting in the lobby. I don't learn anything I won't hear via Reeve's robot, but this way I don't have to wait for the info to filter down to me. Won't get anything censored by my bosses, either. Alright, they're calling it a night. Almost time to make my move. As I give them a few minutes to get into their rooms, I'm surprised when Spike and Wallace leave the hotel and head back into the park.

I wait a few minutes more and start to get up when the hotel door opens again, causing me to duck back into my hiding spot. My heart sinks when Aeris steps out, arm in arm with Tseng. Damnit, boss, I thought you were supposed to be busy stealing the keystone... I now find myself regretting that I'm stuck in this damned theme park until morning. I sit still for several minutes, fighting back the urge to scream out my frustration. As soon as I feel that I'm in control again, I rise and enter the hotel, heading straight for the bar in back.

* * *

Looks like the rookie's freaking out over something again. Heh, never seen her this frazzled. I wonder if she found those crickets I filled her desk drawers with? Hard to tell, what with her being out of breath and trying to talk faster than her mouth can work as she runs up to me at our little field headquarters. Wait, I distinctly heard 'Tseng' and 'hurt'. Could be important. Giving her my best cold glare, I plant my hand over her mouth. "Shut up. What the hell do you think you're doing, rookie?" Before she can recover, I continue, "Turks don't panic. Are you a Turk, or some dumbass grunt who put the wrong uniform on this morning?"

She spends a few moments fighting for her composure after I let go before answering. "I'm a Turk, sir."

"Good, now report, Turk."

She takes a few deep breaths before speaking again, obviously fighting to keep her composure. "Tseng, he... he sent a distress signal from the temple."

"Yeah, even he gets hurt sometimes. Probably nothing too serious if he's able to send a signal."

"But sir, the signal cut off after a few seconds and... and surveillance shows that the whole temple just dissapeared!"

"Wha... Alright, follow me," I order as I pull out my phone and start walking towards the helipad. "I need a med-evac team at the Temple of the Ancients, now!" I order as I wave a group of grunts to join us.

"But sir, the temple, it's gone!" the rookie squeeks. "Tseng..."

"The temple doesn't matter," I say as I start the chopper's engine. "We'll find him, bring him back." Damnit, Tseng, you better not've gotten yourself killed...

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I wrote this years ago, feedback is always welcome.


End file.
